I've Never Felt So Loved
by Do You Hear The People Sing
Summary: That one night, those words, changed everything. T for very much later chapters....


_**I have no idea why I wanted to right this, but it is probably not going to be a one-shot.**_

**_So be prepared!_**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_It was exactly midnight._

_It was dark._

_No stars._

_The moon completely hidden by the clouds._

Rosie Gonsalez, or should I say, Rosalinda, was running frantically through streets and past people in effort to find Carter.

Carter had not come home, which was not like her, as she usually came home earliest because the bus was nearest to the school.

But Carter had only been on the bus this morning...

Carter and Rosie had had a fight at school, over Carter's accidental humiliation caused by Rosie. (In movie when Rosie elects Carter her "peasant" as homecoming queen)

She had just thought maybe Carter wanted some time alone, away from Rosie. So she maybe had wanted to walk home..

Rosie's eyes welled up as she remembered the day's earlier events...

_(Flashback)_

_"Why did you have to do that?!" Carter shouted at Rosie, when Rosie had finally caught up with her,_

_"But-" Rosie was very confused. "I thought you wan-"_

_"And PEASANT?!" Carter growled, totally ignoring her answer. "Who do you think I AM? Huh?!" she glared at Rosie,  
who by this time was looking hurt._

_"I-" she stuttered slightly. "I didn't mean to-" she didn't understand exactly what was wrong, she had just tried to help..._

_Carter rolled her eyes and huffed. "Forget it." She muttered and walked quickly away._

_Rosie stared after her for a second, and then shook her head and took off after her._

_"Carter!" she called after her, her voice distressed. "Please, just-"_

_"Would you quit bugging me and just go away?" Carter growled over her shoulder._

_Rosie stopped dead, her eyes shiny._

_A single tear fell down her cheek._

_(End Of Flashback)_

Rosie stared into the blackness of the night. Another tear slid down her face.

And another. And then it came pouring out.

Thunder boomed up high above her, and her head snapped up just in time to see some heavy rain come down all over her. In almost an instant she was soaked.

She squealed and dove into some trees, at the edge of a forest. It was a pretty good shelter, and it was the only shelter she'd get at this time of night.

She had snuck out of Major Mason's house about an hour ago.

She prayed she hadn't woke him...

Rosie looked around at her surroundings, it was dark, but the moon had come out just a little, and the light shining from it was seeping through the small spaces inbetween trees and leaves.

It was her only light, so she decided to look for Carter here.

She had only taken a few steps when she heard something. Faint, but it was there.

The rain had stopped, the wind was just a breeze. Now she could hear it a little more clearly.

Sniffling, sobbing and a particularly familiar voice, whispering just loud enough for Rosie to hear; _"Why?"_

Rosie took off at high speed, North was the direction where the sound had came from.

She stopped as she heard breathing stop, and a shaky voice whisper, _"Who's there?"_

Rosie sighed loudly in relief, and continued to jog into the small clearing.

But in a matter of seconds found her self being knocked over by something - no, someone.

A someone who was on top of her and about to punch her in the face, but stopped as she recognised her.

Rosie looked in horror at Carter's face. A long cut from her forehead to her chin was bleeding down her neck,  
Her nose was bleeding, and she had a couple of bruises.

Carter was still suprised to see Rosie, and was still making sure that this was Rosie, when Rosie put a hand up to Carter's cheek. She scanned over Carter's face for a moment, then her lip started trembling.

"_Who_ did this?" Rosie said in a shaky voice. Carter put her hand on Rosie's, the one that was on her cheek, and lifted it away. She held it in her own hand.

Carter now looked worried herself. "What are you doing here Rosie?" she said, a frown of worry appearing on her torn up face, ignoring Rosie's question.

"Looking for you." she whispered. She sat up, so Carter was kneeling between her legs.  
She traced the long cut on her face lightly with her finger, Carter winced, as she watched her do so.

Rosie stared into Carter's eyes for a moment, and then her face crumpled. Carter pulled her into a hug.

Rosie's head was buried in Carter's chest, sobbing quietly into it.

Carter whispered to Rosie while staring ahead. _"It's okay." "Shh."_

**But of course, No. It was not okay.**

Rosie looked up at Carter, staring deeply into her eyes. She said in a firm voice;_**"**Who did this Carter?"_ although tears still fell down her cheeks.

Carter bit her lip and hesitated. Her gaze strayed off to the side.

Rosie was desperate now. She grabbed Carter's face with both hands softly but firmly, forcing her to look at her. "I need to know." she pleaded.

Carter sighed.

_(Flashback)_

_Carter was growling and muttering to herself, she felt like she couldn't walk into school again after that.  
She decided to take a walk through the forest, because she couldn't go out in the open street's 'cause someone might see her._

_She flung her bag over to a tree and slumped down._

_Life is so frickin' complicated. she thought to herself._

_She sighed._

_Her eyes felt heavy, she hadn't had breakfast this morning, and she hadn't had a chance to eat lunch._

_Energyless, she drifted off into a deep slumber._

_"Hey, look at this." Carter was awake now, but didn't open her eyes._

_"What is it?" She didn't move a muscle._

_"I think it's a chick."_

_"Nice." She still hadn't opened her eyes, but she could almost see the evil smirk on that guys face._

_She had to make a move._

_Fast._

_Now._

_Her eyes shot open, she scrambled to the ground, and took off sprinting._

_"HEY!" One of them yelled after her._

_"She's gettin' away!" Another called out, she could hear running now. She tried to run faster._

_The moons was out a little bit, and she whipped her head round to glance at her followers._

_In the slight moonlight, she could see the glint of a blade._

_She whimpered slightly and ran on ahead._

_But that glance, that one glance, had made her forget that there was a a tree root up ahead._

_Trip._

_Fall._

_Cry of defeat..._

_The two men soon caught up with her, and one pointed a glistening silved knife at her._

_She tried to get up but was slashed down her face,_

_She let out a cry of pain and curled up on the ground, holding her face._

_Punching, kicking._

_She felt pain everywhere. She tasted blood in her mouth._

_Nosebleed. (I'm sorry guys I have this weird thing about nosebleeds...)_

_The two men were done with their evil little game, and so they left her with a couple of kicks to the face and gut._

_Carter lay in pain, but then sat up against a tree branch. And began to cry. Sobbing, tons of tears going down her shirt. Thunder boomed from above. Carter felt the rain come down on her, she was in a clearing, with no trees as shelter, and she didn't have the strength to move into shelter._

_She cried for a few more minutes. then let out a whisper; "Why?"_

_(End of Flashback)_

Rosie was in shock, while Carter was looking at the ground.

Rosie looked over at the knife the men had left, soaked with blood.

With a sudden burst of anger, she stabbed the ground with the knife until it bent in half, then she stuck it into a tree.

Carter was now staring up at Rosie, her eyes shining.

The only person who had ever actually cared about Carter was her dad...

...and now Rosie.

Rosie _cared._

Rosie cared _alot._

Rosie cared _so much_ she wanted to _murder_ the_ bastards_ that could have _killed_ Carter.

That meant alot to Carter.

Rosie knelt down in front of Carter, and pulled her into a hug. Carter closed her eyes in subconcious content.

Rosie peeled off Carter's soaking wet jacket, and gasped at the bruises on her arms and stomach.

She touched a bruise on Cart'ers stomach gently.

Carter's eyes shut and she took in a sharp breath.

It sent shivers down her spine.

Rosie stood up and helped Carter up. They walked over to the edge of the clearing.

_The moon was fully out._

_No rain._

_A gentle breeze._

_Hundreds of stars._

_It was beatiful._

Rosie brushed some of Carter's wet hair out of her face.

Even with that torn up face, she still looked beatiful.

Carter was gazing out at the moon. Her eyes brimming with tears. One escaped. Two. Five.

"Carter, don't cry." Rosie whispered, tears of her own spilling over her eyelids."

But when Carter turned to face Rosie, Rosie was confused to see...

Happy tears.

And a smile on Carter's face.

A small smile, but a smile.

"Rosie, all that you've just said and done really, really meant alot to me." she said quietly.

Rosie smiled now. She was happy now that Carter was.

"You really don't know how much this really means to me." she gazed into Rosie's bright, chocolate eyes.

She was crying more now.

"Rosie, I've never felt so loved in my entire life." she said even quieter.

And it was true, her dad loved her very very much, but the love Rosie had just shown really meant something special to her.

Rosie was suprised, she smiled shyly, she was used to appreciation, but not on this level.

But still, Rosie was not processing how much Carter's words meant.

_How much emotion_.

_"Rosie..."_ Carter smiled, and cupped Rosie's cheek in one hand.

Rosie was at a loss for words.

Carter pulled her in to a close hug.

"_I love you_." she whispered, barely audible, into Rosie's ear.

Rosie hugged Carter tighter. "Thank you Carter, I love you too."

Carter shut her eyes. That was not what she meant.

_She thinks I mean as In a friend._

"No, Rosie." Carter pulled back. Deep emotion visible in her eyes, thick in her voice.

Now Rosie was confused.

"I meant like _**this**_." Carter stepped closer to Rosie, bodies touching slightly, she put her hand under Rosie's chin and leaned in to softly press her lips on Rosie's. Her other hand was holding Rosie's.

Rosie, however, had never, kissed someone before.  
Let alone a girl.

Carter had kissed someone though. She had kissed Donnie once at a basketball game.

But at that time she thought she had loved him.

Only because she thought he was _cute._

She loved Rosie for _who she was._

Not because she was a _princess._

Or because she was _cute._

_Well maybe a little._

Well maybe not _cute,_ but absoloutly _**stunningly beatiful.**_

That's why she loved her.

Carter pulled away, anxious for her reaction.

Rosie put a hand to her lips. _Wow._ She thought.

She didn't understand. _But you do, don't you?_

Why did Carter kiss her? _But you liked it, didn't you?_

_Why-_

_Because she loves me._

Rosie felt a sudden burst of emotion well up inside her.

Carter thought she was in a worst case scenario.

Rosie walked up to Carter.

"Carter, That was-" She began quietly.

"Totally inappropriate?" Carter cringed. "Then I'm really, _really_ sor-"

"You didn't let me finish." Rosie interrupted quietly.

She looked again into Carters dark, chocolate eyes.

"That was...my _first kiss_, and-"

"I totally wasted it. I'm really, _really_-"

Rosie pulled Carter's face gently towards her own and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

She pulled back. "_Now,_ will you let me finish?" She said, smiling slightly.

Carter was dazed. "O-okay."

"That was my _first kiss_, and it was the most _wonderful_ thing I ever experienced." she said, smiling in the moonlight.

Carter was delighted. But now Rosie and her were crying happy tears.

Carter kissed the tear tracks gently and then her lips brushed down her cheek and found Rosie's.

Arms were wrapped around bodies, and the kiss was deepened.

Carter pulled away. It was very late. _My Dad is gonna_ **_flip._**

She took hold of Rosie's hand; "C'mon, we gotta get home before my Dad wakes up. I think I still have some money left, so we can catch the night bus." Carter started to lead her away slowly.

"But it's so _romantic_ here!" Rosie playfully protested.

Carter rolled her eyes and grinned at Rosie; "Fine. We can cuddle up on the bus, then. How about that?"

Rosie grinned back at her; "It'll have to do." they walked closely together towards the edge of the forest,  
holding hands.

This could be the start of a _beatiful_ relationship.


End file.
